No Ordinary Family
by Ruthibobs
Summary: Jess has some news for Becker, Becker has a question for Jess and they learn that everyone makes mistakes. Written for Heyarandomgal for her request. R&R please!


**OK, so, my plans to start no more stories until I'd finished some of my others went down the drain with a request from _Heyarandomgal_. This story is therefore dedicated to her. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Jess stood there, staring down at the results in her hand for the sixth time that morning. How was she going to tell him? She didn't even know if he wanted this. Sighing, she folded up the paper and stuck it in her bag. Somehow she'd have to tell him. Leaving the locker room, she was grabbed round the waist and pushed against the wall. Shocked, she stared up at her captor. Warm brown eyes gazed down at her lovingly and she smiled up at the soldier.

"Morning Becker," she said, relaxing. Not bothering with a greeting, he instead leant down and kissed her softly. She replied, dropping her bag and letting her arms move up to the back of his neck. His travelled lightly down her sides, coming to rest on her hips, and she sighed happily into his mouth. Suddenly, he stepped back and leaned nonchalantly against the opposite wall. A few seconds later Matt turned the corner, raising an eyebrow and smirking at the pair of them. However, he said nothing, merely shared a knowing glance with Becker. Jess noticed this and got confused. Those two were barely on speaking terms half the time, what was going on? Before she could ask Becker, though, Matt had disappeared and he was speaking.

"I'll be late tonight, I got talked into covering for someone. His daughter's ill and he wants to be able to spend some time with her. I'll pick up a Chinese on the way home if you want, save you cooking."

"That's fine," Jess replied, picking up her bag. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about. I can tell you then."

"Sounds like a plan," Becker smiled. Bending down, he gave her a quick kiss before striding off towards the armoury. Jess watched him go, her heart sinking. What was he going to say?

* * *

All day Jess sat at the ADD, barely able to concentrate for worrying. Matt noticed this and decided it was time to distract her. Making sure she wasn't wearing an earpiece, he slipped his on and spoke into it quietly.

"You ready?" The reply was instant.

"As I'll ever be."

Matt smirked. It wasn't often he got to hear him nervous and he was enjoying it. "And the rest of you?"

"I'm out of the way, there's no chance of her finding me unexpectedly," Abby replied.

"Other side of the room, waiting for you," Connor said. Matt could see him by one of the other desks.

Walking over to Jess, he hid his phone and earpiece in his pocket as he did so.

"Hey, Jess, can you do me a favour?" he asked, leaning on the desk next to her. "Could you possibly ring Abby, ask her to meet me at my office? I wouldn't ask, only I've lost my mobile and it's urgent." No reply. "Jess?" He touched her shoulder.

She jumped in surprise. "What?" Jess said, staring at Matt. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you," she apologised quickly, embarrassed and hoping she hadn't offended him. "I was miles away."

"I guessed," he said dryly, smiling. He repeated his request.

"Of course!" Jess said, smiling up at him. "I'll do it straight away."

Starting to walk away, Matt watched her turn to check in her bag. As he walked past Connor, he got a small thumbs-up and smiled. Leaving the room, he glanced back through the doors at Jess. She was rooting through her bag, unaware that Connor had slipped her phone out while she was talking to Matt. Now the only thing that could go wrong would be if Jess found Abby before reaching the locker room. But Abby was hidden away, under orders not to come out until told.

* * *

Jess searched through her bag. Typical. She must have left her phone in her jacket pocket that morning. Sighing, she stood and left the room, heading towards the locker room. Reaching it, she was surprised to find it in complete darkness. Flicking the switch, she waited until she could see before crossing the room to her locker. Opening the door, she was gasped. Her locker was empty. All of her things had been stolen. Reaching inside, she desperately checked the corners. Her hand closed on a small box. Pulling it out, she gasped again. It was a ring box. Slowly, she opened it and stared at the ring inside. It was beautiful. A platinum ring, with a diamond in a claw setting on top. Then she heard a noise from behind and she span round to see Becker in front of her on one knee, singing.

"_It's a beautiful night,_" he sang. Not incredibly well, but she didn't care about that. It was too romantic to care. "_We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby. I think I want to marry you._" He looked embarrassed but stayed down there. "Will you marry me?" he asked, staring into her eyes. "We've been together for almost a year now, Jess, and I..." He stopped and took a deep breath. "I think I love you."

Jess said nothing, just looked him in the eye. After a few seconds he started to look upset but she still said nothing. Instead, she pulled the ring out of the box. Now that she held it in her hand she could see the writing on the inside. On the inside at the bottom of the ring was the word FOREVER, but instead of an O there was a small diamond. Lifting her gaze back up to Becker's eyes, she saw hope in them. Slowly, oh so slowly, she slipped it onto her ring finger.

"Yes," she whispered. The next thing she knew, Becker was on his feet and kissing her. Smiling, she broke the kiss and pointed over his shoulder at the door, where three faces were pressed against the window watching them. Becker ignored them and kissed her again.

"I need to tell you something," she said a few minutes later, her arms round his neck again.

"Oh?" He smiled down at her. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

She felt him stiffen and closed her eyes sadly. She knew it. He didn't want kids. This was going to ruin everything.

What happened next surprised her.

Becker hugged her tightly to him, whispering in her ear, "I'm going to be a father!" excitedly. She laughed and hugged him back. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he did want kids after all.

* * *

**A request for Jecker babies ends up like this when presented to me. Hehe. Please review, it might persuade me to write the next chapter sometime this century... Only joking! It'll be up soonish, I promise. But still please review! Rx**


End file.
